Aluminum Mermaid: Her Story
by Nic-Eng
Summary: Ever wonder what life was like for Sailor Aluminum Siren before she fell under Galaxia's control? Read this story to find out!


Chapter One: The beginning of Aluminum Siren! The meeting on Mermaid  
  
A young woman stepped out of her house. She was a very pretty and kind woman with long, wavy light blue hair and blue eyes. She smiled as she saw a blue bird flutter down and land on a branch of the chestnut tree near her house.  
"Good morning!" the woman said enthusiastically to the bird, stretching her arms up to the sky.  
This young woman lived on the planet Mermaid and was the princess, Sailor Mermaid's, loved soldier, Sailor Aluminum Siren. She would put her life on the line to protect her beloved princess. Her best friend was another Sailor Senshi on the planet Coronis, Sailor Lead Crow. She, Lead Crow, Sailor Iron Mouse from the planet Chuu, and Sailor Tin Nyanko from the planet Mau, all of whom were her special friends, each had their own planet and princess to protect.  
Sailor Aluminum Siren went around her house to the pond in her backyard. She loved to swim, as did every other person on planet Mermaid. She dived perfectly into the crystal-blue pond and splashed her face happily. After about ten minutes of swimming, she got out and re-entered her house. She found a towel, dried herself, and put on her favorite blue dress.   
She entered her research room and sat down in front of her large computer screen. She spoke to it, "Sailor Lead Crow? Sailor Lead Crow?"  
A few moments later, Sailor Lead Crow's face appeared in front of the blue soldier.  
"Hey, Aluminum Siren! Guess what?" Sailor Lead Crow asked enthusiastically.  
"What?" she asked, eating a sandwich.  
"I just heard that the Sailor Senshi defeated Queen Nehelenia and Dead Moon!" Sailor Lead Crow exclaimed.  
"Wow! Those Sailor Senshi are amazing!" Sailor Aluminum Siren happily said, finishing off her sandwich.  
Sailor Aluminum Siren was a big fan of the Sailor Senshi. Even though they were all Sailor Senshi, she had never met them, as they lived far, far away.  
"I heard they didn't completely finish off Nehelenia, she was just re-sealed back into her mirror," Lead Crow explained.  
The blue-haired soldier nodded just as a beeping noise sounded on her computer.  
"Gomen, Lead Crow. Princess Mermaid is trying to contact me," Sailor Aluminum Siren said.  
"That's weird. Princess Coronis is trying to contact me also," Lead Crow said, confused.  
Aluminum Siren shrugged and watched Princess Mermaid's face replace Lead Crow's on the big computer screen.  
"Aluminum Siren! Sailor Lead Crow, Tin Nyanko, Iron Mouse, and their princesses are all teleporting to my castle to have a very important meeting," Princess Mermaid said, "Please hurry and get here!"  
Aluminum Siren noted the urgency in her princess's voice. She nodded and watched Princess Mermaid's face disappear from the computer screen. The blue-haired soldier stood up, left her house, and headed for the glittering blue castle where her princess resided.   
In five minutes, Aluminum Siren entered the library of Princess Mermaid's castle. She found her three Senshi friends, their princesses, and her own princess seated around the table. She found a seat next to her princess and Sailor Lead Crow and waited for her princess to speak.  
"Thank you for coming, minna," the Princess spoke up.  
The Senshi and their princesses nodded and smiled toward the princess of Mermaid.  
"As you know," the Princess continued, "The Sailor Senshi of the past Silver Millennium have recently re-sealed Queen Nehelenia of Dead Moon back into her mirror. Along with this, comes bad news."  
"What's the bad news, Princess Mermaid?" Sailor Tin Nyanko asked.  
"It is about Chaos," Princess Mermaid whispered.  
The princesses and their Senshi shuddered at the name of the evil being.  
"As you know, every time an enemy is defeated, their dark energy is brought back to Chaos," Princess Mermaid said, "Since Dead Moon was defeated, Chaos has grown to an uncontrollable size. He will soon attack the galaxy and take it all over."  
Everyone sat in silence.  
"What are we going to do?" Princess Chuu finally broke the silence.  
"I have already spoken with Sailor Moon on Earth, and although she doesn't approve of this, we have reached a decision," Princess Mermaid continued sadly.  
"What is it?" Sailor Lead Crow asked, a worried look on her face.  
"Until Chaos arrives to attack our galaxy, we will be preparing on Earth," Princess Mermaid continued.  
"Preparing for what?" everyone else asked impatiently.  
"When Chaos attacks, the Sailor War will begin." 


End file.
